


Dessert is a normal part of life

by missrosehaven



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bedroom Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrosehaven/pseuds/missrosehaven
Summary: A bedroom scene between Thomas and Richard. That is all.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Dessert is a normal part of life

With a gasp of ecstasy Thomas fell back into the bed beside Richard. “Oh god, I don’t want this to end!” he exclaimed breathlessly.

“For you,” Richard Ellis panted, collapsing beside him, “I’ll try to last longer next time. But you do make it difficult, my silly boy. _Exceedingly_ difficult.”

Thomas blushed. “I didn’t mean _that_.” Richard was teasing him again, deliberately misinterpreted everything he said and then pretending it was Thomas with the one track mind.

“I am open to feedback, though. I want you to know that, always. Honestly, are you sure you don’t have any complaints we need to work out?”

“How could I?” Thomas was incredulous, his face flushed. “I mean this weekend, it’s been so incredible! More than anything I dreamed!”

“Oh yes, _it_ has been incredible. _More_ than anything I dreamed,” Richard repeated mischievously, eyeing up a certain part of Thomas’s anatomy.

Thomas swore Richard did this because he knew how to get him hot and bothered. He felt his face flushing again and had to take a breath to clear his head and keep his train of thought. “I mean, how can I go back to my normal life after this?”

“This _is_ your normal life, Thomas,” Richard assured him, untangling his naked limbs from the linen, climbing on top of Thomas, leaning forward and kissing his neck. “Believe it or not. At least a _part_ of it.”

“No. No, it’s _not_!” Thomas laughed as Richard’s display of affection tickled him. His experiences with Richard over these last two days - the first real time they’d spent alone together - had blown his mind. They were the very opposite of humdrum normal life. “It never _has_ been!” He’d been with men in the past (what felt now like a very distant past), but they’d never been as equally matched as he and Richard. And Thomas had always been the instigator: wanting intimacy so much, and willing to do everything it took to please, or else just taking what he could get. But with Richard it was a gentler kind of give and take. Where both their needs were met - not just physically but emotionally too. It was at times intense and passionate, and at other times playful and adventurous as they had got to know each other body, mind, and soul. Thomas had never in his life felt so taken care of the way he did with Richard. It was a new feeling yet it filled a space inside Thomas that had been empty for so long he’d forgotten it was there, and the tenderness of it almost made him cry – in fact it had on a few occasions.

“Shame,” Richard tut-tutted, impishly. “Well, I intend to make it a part of your life from now on,” he declared. “A _good_ part.” With that he upped the ante from teasing to kissing Thomas passionately, until they were rolling on the bed again.

“Just good?” Thomas panted, getting the upper hand. “You’re the _best_ part. The part worth waiting through all the rest of it. No matter what gets served up.”

Richard’s bedroom eyes were delicious, as he surrendered into the pillows. “Is that what I am, to you? Some kind of… dessert?”

“Mmmm…salted caramel,” Thomas fantasized, tasting Richard’s skin. “Or crème brulee.” He pushed Richard’s legs up suggestively, “Or plum pie?”

“I don’t mind being your just desserts,” Richard smiled seductively, an open invitation that was irresistible.

“Good.” Thomas, almost delirious with arousal, took a controlled breath as, guided by practiced fingers, he pushed into his lover, gently fitting their bodies together in a way that seemed to defy all reason in its perfection. “Because I don’t mind taking them,” he claimed, attentively enjoying the sounds of Richard’s pleasure. If Richard could take care of him, he’d do his damnedest to meet and return everything and more.


End file.
